Prequel Naruto (r) Evolution
by Kingdark
Summary: Naruto dies after an alien invasion and he must make a number of choices. This is the prequel and deals with his choices and why he makes them only. This is 'based' on a CYOA. The story itself will be posted at a later date. I tried to make this funny with a lot of fourth wall references... If you catch them all you get a cookie :p
1. Making a decicion and sticking by it

Prequel: CYOA - Naruto (r) Evolution

Kingdark: This is the prequel story of CYOA – Naruto (r)Evolution in that Naruto choses his character sheet so to speak. That may be boring to read, but I'll try my best to prevent that from happening to the best of my abilities. The full character sheet will be included at the bottom. I will not be going over the events that pre-dated Naruto's death. I will keep it vague for plot purposes.

Note, it turned out to be a bit… Well, I TRIED to make it humorous and crack-fickie-like. The 'sequel' to his one won't be like that.

Betrayal and a new chance with a price card attached.

"Aaaah!" I shout as loudly as I possibly could. Then I stop when I realize that not only am I in no pain whatsoever, I am also not where I was just a few moments ago. I am not in Konoha. Not just outside the Hokage tower. Not surrounded by a desperate last stand. Not surrounded by corpses and burning homes. I'm not… alive. That thought hit me like a speeding train. I'm dead. That's it. I'm done.

I look around eagerly, expecting to see old friends that died along with me and in the years before that. But there's nobody around. In fact, now that I take a really good look around, I'm standing in some kind of white void. No. void is not a good word for it. I'm just standing… Floating in a white world. Yhea, I suppose that's the best I can do to describe it.

Then in literally a blink of an eye, everything changed. One moment I am standing… Floating in the middle of nowhere and the next I'm standing in a replica of my office. I immediately look out of the window, but the blinds are down and I can't move it upwards. I try to activate my computer but it's clearly a fake. Then something occurs to me. Maybe I had been captured? I was… am? After all one of the strongest men on our world. God dammit now I don't even know for sure if I'm dead or not. That blast SHOULD have killed me and those freaks never even tried to capture anybody. So that would argue against me being alive and being captured. That would then mean I really am dead.

I looked around to try and distract myself and find myself walking to the book shelve on the other side of the room. I try to take the books but none of them are real. They're just fakes. Then the computer turns on by itself. Had I been wrong? Had the computer been real al this time?

I quickly walk around my workstation and realize that no, I was definitely not wrong and the computer is most definitely a fake. How do I know this? Well for one thing, my computer never booted up so quickly. For another… Well… My favourite word processor program had opened automatically and it had a small amount of text. Obviously, I haven't written it, so it must be an attempt to communicate with me.

"You are most definitely dead. But, it doesn't have to stay that way." What the fuck does that even mean?

Short of a few forbidden techniques, there is no way to do that. Well, not without sacrificing your own life or that of another in the process. Not even Grandma Tsunade could revive someone from being dead. Or she would have done it with her brother and Dan dying when she was younger.

I look back at the screen and new text had showed up in the short amount of time I had looked away.

"There is no need for sarcasm." Then, another line of text appeared. It didn't spell it out letter by letter, it literally just appeared in its whole structure. Like you do when you copy a sentence and then you paste it. It would appear in one go.

Sarcasm? Had I been sarcastic? I frown and go over my thoughts again. Maybe this guy isn't used dealing with humans? Or maybe that guy was just messing with me.

"If you are messing with me… Don't. Just… Don't." I say flatly. I have long since mastered my 'Hokage' voice that makes most people want to obey me.

The computer stopped working, ceased doing anything and disappeared altogether. One moment it was there, the next it was gone. A flash of light distracted me and then there he was.

"Old man Hokage?" I say quietly. I take a really close look at him and I feel anger for the first time since I arrived here.

"Hey now! It isn't very nice to steal the appearance of a dead man!" Okay, so I'm a hypocrite saying it because I have done it hundreds of times myself doing missions. I don't care though. Besides, I'm dead.

Actually, I'm sort of disappointed it wasn't old man Hokage. Because I owe that guy a punch in the face. Repeatedly.

"It's easier this way." Not-old-man-Hokage tells me.

"Just… Call me Hiruzen would you? It's as close to my real name as you can get anyway." The man told me.

"Fine." I say shortly. Besides, I would have probably given him an insulting nickname anyway. Even though I owe the real Hiruzen a few punches in the face, I still feel some affection for him. Old man Hokage was my own way of calling him my grandpa. Sort of. Don't ask me to explain my logic, it is the way it is.

"Now, could you please tell me why I haven't been reunited with the people that have died before me? Because I was planning on throwing a big party for being reunited with everybody!" I say in what I call my 'I'm getting pissed so you're walking on thin ice' Hokage voice.

It doesn't seem to affect Hiruzen much though

"The answer for that is complicated, long and I would need more time then you have been alive so I'll stick with the simplified short version I can summarize in a few paragraphs."

"Wait, you just told me that to explain fully it would take longer than I have been alive but you can still summarize it in a few mere paragraphs! How does that even work?"

"It doesn't." Hiruzen said with a shrug. "You'll be left with more questions than answers but it can't be helped."

"Now, if you would be so kind to let me tell you what I need to tell you then we can get this show on the road." Since I didn't answer for several moments, Hiruzen just nodded shortly. I had to force myself to not interrupt himself anyway with some silly question. This was serious business after all.

"That alien threat that you just fought and died in? Yhea, they were just pawns, of pawns, who are pawns of their own and well… I could continue for a while before I get to the real masters. The point is, those aliens are only a small part of a greater threat."

Oh, I do not like the sound of that. I fought in my war. Thank you very much.

This greater threat would make the combined might of **all** chakra users, bloodline users… Everybody basically look like a bunch of talentless idiots.

"So what does that have to do with me? In case you don't know, even with an army as a support, we barely defeated Madara and Kaguya. So why would you tell me alone this?" I ask immediately.

"Don't. Interrupt." Hiruzen snapped. For just a brief moment I was overwhelmed with raw power. I never felt so much… Power? Energy? Chakra? In my life. It's like this guy could snuff out an entire planet with the same ease I would crush an ant!

"Then don't interrupt me!" Hiruzen repeated.

I gulp and I decide that I have just been downgraded to first year academy student compared to this guy. That really stings me it does!

"Now, I am talking to you because through sheer circumstances alone… You are the only one I have available."

Wait. Did that mean I wasn't his first choice?

"You weren't even my fiftieth choice." Hiruzen answered my unvoiced question. I gulp. That really tells me that I'm still a weakling.

"No. You're not weak. In fact, I would say that you're pretty damn strong actually. You simply don't have the experience or the power I would have preferred you having. But you will, eventually." I open my mouth to demand clarification then I change my mind. He was going to explain anyway so why demand an answer when he was going to give it anyway?

"You are in fact, one out of three other champions that we have searched for. Me and my colleagues have called in every favour we were owed and then asks for some more. All those favours were then combined in a… Power up you could say. Giving you some choices to make. That said, he gave me a piece of paper that I read completely nearly automatically.

I've read the entire thing and I realize something. REALLY realize something. I really am the underdog again. I'm the first to root for the underdog because in my position as Hokage, everybody else was below me and technically, I would be rooting for myself as well. If only a little. But seeing what kind of… Perks I have available? That really shoves it in my face that this threat is really serious shit.

Hiruzen just rolls his eyes at me and doesn't seem to react for a few moments. Then he snaps his fingers, which makes my paper reappear in his hands and then he gives it me again.

"Okay, let's try this again." He says simply. "I'm not being paid enough to deal with the likes of you."

"Ah-ah-ah!" He cuts me off before I can say anything.

If you know anything about me, you should know I'm stubborn. I'm very unpredictable. If I want answers then come hell or high water, I'm going to get them.

"Before I pick any of these, I have a question that I need answered." If only for my peace of mind. I say this quickly before he can stop me again.

"That being?" Hiruzen asked impatiently.

"What am I doing? Where am I going? How am I doing it? What's the short term and the long term mission?"

Okay, so not a single question, but it comes down to the same thing… Eventually.

"You are gathering allies. That's the **what**. I don't know **where** you are going to end up, that is out of my hands. It's because of the favours I've called in. It's to test your ingenuity. The **how** is however you want to do it. The **short term** mission is to survive and the **long term** mission is to kill the pawns, then the pawns master's. Then the masters of the masters. Then the masters of the masters of the masters and you keep doing this AAAAALLLLLL the way up until you get to the top dog.

"You mean, the guy, that makes all the chakra users combined look like idiots?"

"Yes." Hiruzen agreed.

I blinked. Okay. Seriously? I'm starting to have my doubts. I mean, I'm a strong guy. I know I am. But I'm still only one guy…

"Which is why you're supposed to recruit more allies and why all of the major powers allowed you to go to different worlds." Hiruzen interrupted me. Okay, that's getting annoying. But to continue on my previous train of thought. Killing all those guys? That are who knows how powerful? Well… It sounds like that will take a while. Am I going to have to miss the people I care about for so long?

"OF COURSE IT WOULD TAKE A WHILE YOU DIMWIT!" Hiruzen shouted at me.

"And if you read the damned papers, then… Maybe not. NOW READ THE BLOODY PAPERS ALREADY!"

I flinch and gulp again. Yhea, I better read those papers again and make my choices VERY cautiously.

I reread all the greater powers again. They all costs four points and each gives some very good interesting and powerful advantages but… I think I'm going to stick with pathfinder. That power is the perfect thing to allow me to find eh partners to spar with. Or to kill. Those merchants seem very useful as well. Yhea, I've made my decisions and I'm going to stick with it.

I open my mouth to inform Hiruzen of it when he just holds up a finger and points at the paper again. I look down and realize that a new paper was laying on my desk and that the paper I was holding had… Changed somehow. It gave me the feeling of… Permanence. Yhea, weird I know.

I grabbed the next paper and it immediately split into several copies. I read all of it over and realized that it discussed perks and complications.

"You just tap the perks you want and when you're done tell me and those would be your choice." Since Hiruzen already answered my question before I could even ask it, I read it over a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth. I needed to know that the perks I would choose would fit with the skills I already had and that they wouldn't clash with each other.

Major power chosen: Pathfinder: two points. Which leaves me with four points.

Well, at least I get two free perks by default. Those complications aren't anything I haven't already been dealing with before. Technically, they aren't 'perks' at all since I already had it to begin with. But maybe it has more meaning and more power? Well, it's not like I would miss a free perk and while the second free perk: 'I am the host of the fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune, fear my power' minor complication was a bit… Annoying. I could deal with it. Besides, that can be overcome with discipline. Well, that and it's the truth. When I'm pissed, I smash first and ask questions…. I want to say later but it is actually never. Me and Kurama ten to leave only bits behind.

So yhea. I tap the free perks and they begin glowing. So that would mean that free or not, I could technically not chose them… No. I'm sticking with them.

Free perks chosen: zero points.  
Uzumaki Heritage

I am the host of the fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune, fear my power

The first 'minor power' that I chose was to suit my stealth. I never really was a stealthy kind of person. I'm more an 'in your face' kind of fighter. But there were plenty of times when the 'quiet' method would have been more efficient. Yhea, and I'm never going to admit that to Shikamaru though. His arm was healed. After a while.

The Invisible minor power offers more than just stealth though. I think. It's protection against technological security as well as teaching me the stuff that Jiraiya-sensei should have taught me during our three years training journey from hell. The last minor power… Well, Kage bunshin has been what I've been abusing for a long time. It just says… ME. You can't have Uzumaki Naruto without him knowing Kage bunshin. Or something like that. Anyway, I'm definitely going to stick with invisible and clone mastery.

Minor powers chosen: two.  
Invisible: Two points.  
Clone mastery: Two points.  
Points left: zero.

Now, I have read ahead several times. All the complications can be dealt with but all combined should give me fourteen points total. I did the math several times just to be sure and because I get to have fourteen points, I know exactly what extra perks I'm going to choose. When I'm done, it should leave me with zero points which is good.

Now, the first perk I have chosen is because of various reasons. But mostly because of… That complication from HELL that I'm going to pick later. But that's for later, not now.

Now, the first perk calls itself 'A butler from 'H.E.L.L' and it basically does what it says on the metaphorical tin. When I wake up, I will have a convenient butler to aid me. That, and if the butler knows a lot of people then he'll know the local history as well. So yhea. That's why that's my first choice.

First perk chosen: 'A butler from hell' costs two points which leaves me with another twelve.

My second perk I chose mostly because you can't have one without the other. You can't have a butler without being rich. Right? Well, and I have to admit that I have a different reason as well. I did poor already. When I grew up I had to be really careful. My orphans funds barely covered me monthly and it wasn't because I was being overpriced or because I overdid it with eating my favourite food. Don't get me wrong, I rewarded me every now and then when I had some money I could spare. Eventually, I learned how to pickpocket to erh add to my backup funds.

Hah, Jiraiya-sensei never understood why I found it so amusing that he spent my _stolen_ money. It still amuses me today. So, the point is,  resources will make me one rich bastard.

Second perk chosen: 'resources' costs two points which leaves me with another ten.

So! Anyway! The next perk is something I'm owed. I mean, Jiraiya sensei taught me some stuff. So did the toads. So did other people but… I always felt like I disappointed my deceased family. The Uzumaki were feared because of their skills in Fūinjutsu and I… Don't get me wrong, I was good at it. AM very good at it. But so much information was lost… The point is, if there is a perk that will correct that failing in my life then of course I'm going to pick that!

Third perk chosen: 'Seals prodigy' costs one point. Leaving you with nine points in total.

The next perk is damn powerful. I'm not so sure why it is in the perks section and not in the minor power section. Even then it feels to powerful to be only 'minor' but the best I can figure is that there are some limitations to it that aren't mentioned. At least it could make me a healer of sorts. Well, the perk IS more expensive than the rest. In fact, I think it's the most expensive perk except for the major power.

I read the papers for yet another time and I realize that I'm right. It's not four points, which would get me a major power. Which I can't anymore anyway. It's not as 'cheap' as two points so I suppose the perk costing three points makes sense.

Oh, and I think… Yhea, when I pick that complication from hell it adds an addendum. That I can't change my form through the shaper power for longer as an hour. It'll fall apart once it passes. I wonder if the same holds true for an animal shape? I'll just have to test it out to be sure.

Fourth perk chosen: Life shall always find a way costs three points leaving you with six in total.

Now, I'll have you know that I've always had a… Ehm. A high level of fantasy. Because I had few friends. REAL friends, I mean, I was forced to rely on myself and play on my own. My point is that I've read a LOT of fiction. What? Did you think I couldn't read or some stupid shit like that? Nah. The Konoha academy books were so BORING. I just didn't bother with it. Now, if they had been written in a more interesting way I would have been over that.

The point is that Libriomancy is something I just couldn't _**not**_ chose.

I would be gifted with the ability to draw items out of books, tablets and other forms of multimedia. Just think about that for a second. Now, don't get me wrong. It costs only a single point so it's only logical that it will have its downsides. Probably a power requirement or something else that's equally as bothersome. But still… That sounds a very interesting perk to use and it's only a single perk. So why not?

Fifth perk chosen: Libriomancy costs a single point leaving you with five in total.

At this point, I have five points left if I add the complications to the points I should have available. I only have three more perks to go after which I'm going to briefly overgo the complications and then I'm good to go!

Now, the next perk exists in the form of an item. This item will give me access to a huge library with all the information I can imagine or could possibly need. Knowledge is power. Information is power. So, I would be stupid if I left something like that to the side and it only costs a single point as well. So, I figure it has to be worth it.

Sixth perk chosen: Item of power: Library costs a single point leaving you with four more in total.

The second last perk is a bit weird. Like the perk that costs three points it's a bit under-priced. But considering what I'm up against, I'm thinking that the prices have been cheaper to give me every advantage I could want. The perk is called 'avatar' and it… Well… It will let me 'bend' a hell-of-a-lot of elements. That's also why I chose the library perk. I need information in how to master it because just because I can do it doesn't mean I know HOW to do it. I'm hoping that I could find a teacher if I figure out what world I need to visit through the pathfinder major power to teach me how to use them.

Seventh perk chosen: Avatar costs two points leaving only two more in total.

The last perk… I'm positive it hadn't been there before. It doesn't really matter but if I'm reading this right… I can have the people I care about back. For an hour. There HAS to be something I can do to improve that timing. I'll ask about it later. Maybe an additional complication aside from the ones I already chose just to get that one improved?

"You could do that but I'll be risky." Hiruzen remarked.

I took me a few moments to process that statement.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"It is possible for the perk 'summoning contract' to be improved but it'll be very risky for you." Hiruzen repeated.

"Tell me. Please." I say immediately.

"You can take a complication which would 'mutate' any of your perks or complications in a negative way. This can happen at any given time. It could be positive or negative or it could be a short positive boost, or a short negative bothersome complication. Or both.

I frown as I consider that. I'm leaning to saying no though. I mean, if I don't know how to predict it… I swallow and consider that 'complication from hell'. Could it be made even worse? I mean, it's bad enough already, or rather it has a very large amount of terrifying amount of potential to be _**very**_ bad.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Just a moment." Hiruzen tells me. Then he vanishes only to reappear a moment later. But he's wearing different clothes and he looks EXHAUSTED.

"That's because I've been gone for much longer from my point of view. Read over it again."

I immediately did so and realized that with my chakra reserves, this was an incredible advantage. So what did it cost me?

"I don't know." Hiruzen admitted.

Wait, what?

"I don't know what the consequence will be for you. He called it, a favour he would call in later to amuse his life while making yours more complex."

"That… Doesn't sound too good."

"It isn't." Hiruzen agreed. "But I went through the trouble, so don't you **dare** try and back out now."

"I won't." I say quickly.

Right so ehm..

Eight and final perk chosen: 'summoning contract' costs two points leaving you with zero in total.

So that's it. These are all the positive sides. Now… Let's get to the stuff that will make my life harder. But it will be all worth it. Trust me.

The first complication wasn't something I could change. It forced me to choose four complication by default. I couldn't disable it at all. So that made me think. If I'm going to have to pick four complications, then why not get the most out of them?

Now, the first perk I can deal with easy. It gives two points and it basically makes me a target for a powerful criminal organization. No, not an organization like Akatsuki at the top of their game, but a thug kind of criminal organization. They will hire thugs at first, followed by mercenaries and assassins but hey, I've BEEN all of them myself. Well, I've been a mercenary and an assassin at least. The point is, I know what to expect and the complication says nothing about me being prevented from a hostile takeover. I am a Kage level shinobi after all and these are just thugs. I'm sure I could 'convince' their bosses to keep up the illusion while I'm calling the shots for real. Or at the very least, I can try to do it. If I am for some reason prevented from doing so then that's not a big deal. I can still infiltrate and kill their best guys myself.

First complication: 'You are being targeted' gains you 2 points. Leaving you with -12 total.

The next complication is more complicated. It will mean that a copycat Akatsuki will be after my ass and I won't have a military village to protect me either. But, we've managed to kill them before. I can do so again. At least with the aid of my comrades I could. Their name is rather uninspired if I do say so myself but hey, who am I to complain about their name? It's not like Akatsuki is so much better. Anyway, it hints that there is a spy that could be an ally and an additional two I could convince to join my side. That sounds like a reference to Itachi, Nagato and Konan.

Yhea, it sounds very familiar but I can deal with it.

Second complication: 'Sir, You are being hunted: gains you 4 points, leaving you with -8 total.

The third complication is just as expensive as the previous one. It gains me four points which is considerable. The complication itself isn't actually so bad I think. It'll get me a rival that will constantly challenge me. That's always good. Right? He'll make his own allies to fight me and probably to keep up and it hints that he might join up in order to face a greater threat. Sure, it won't make us friends and I don't think I can bond with him like I did with Sasuke. It just sounds like he'll give me a good challenge on all fronts.

Fourth complication: 'You made my life hell: gains you 4 points leaving you with -4 total.

The next complication gains me four points which would result in me having zero points just like I intended from the beginning. This complication is probably the most serious out of all of them but this is mostly because of its long term implications. I have no doubt that it will put me under a lot of pressure but if I haven't said so already, this complication is the lesser evil compared to the alternatives. Just trust me on that one. The other choices would eventually force me to fight monsters that would make our own bijou look like innocent cute cuddly puppies and kittens. Since I have no intention of removing any of the perks I have already chosen it means that this complication is my only option.

So what does this complication actually do? Well… I won't even know that I'm still a guy until I wake up. Yhea, you read that right, I risk my very manhood when I take this complication. Don't worry though, I'll get it back eventually. It's just a matter of chance and everybody knows that lady luck likes me. The next part is that I won't know my age either. I can wake up anywhere from in the low single digits all the way to sixteen years old. I pray to lady luck it is the latter and not the former. Of course, it can not only my age and gender but it will also compel me to act like it… If I'm around people that don't know my true story. So that's something at least. It's not much I admit but I can work with it.

That's not all of it though, I won't just change my gender but should I wake up as a girl, it won't be as 'just' a boy, but as a girly looking boy. It means that people will barely believe that I'm a boy. They will accept it as truth from butler but if I try to tell them that I'm actually a boy they will flat out refuse to believe it and will most likely accuse me of lying and they won't take me seriously as a result. One good thing about it is the fact that my future butler and my summons will be immune from the moment I inform them of the truth and Kurama will be immune from the beginning.

There are only two bits more that I need to discuss and then I can finally move onwards for a bit.

The title of 'were-child is actually very appropriate. Starting from the first full moon, there will be a ten percent chance that I will wake up looking as a different gender AND a ten percent chance that I'll wake up looking younger. Either of the two could be true, or none could happen. It depends entirely on chance alone. So, now you will most likely think, what's ten percent right? Well, it's called a curse for a reason. The next full moon, that ten percent chance? It'll have increased to a twenty percent chance. For both. By the third full moon it will be thirty percent. When the 'chance' reaches fifty percent after five months have passed it will have reached the 'cap' so to speak and will stay at fifty percent. By month number six it will have decreased back to forty percent, by the seventh month it will be thirty percent and when a full year has passed I will be restored to my right full age and gender. By that I mean, the age that I started with. Not the age that I really am.

Finally, I can only spent sixty minutes per twenty four hours as a different gender or an older age. The way that the information stressed that, I got the impression that it means I can get younger or I can disguise myself like an animal or a different lifeform. I'll just have to wait and see and experiment.

I'm sure that I may have missed some details, but that's about the gist of it.

Fifth and final complication: You are a were-child gains you another four points leaving you zero points.

"I'm done." I say out loud. "I only need to do Kurama's perks and eventual complications with his aid of course." I make sure to say this like it is a foregone conclusion.

Hiruzen looks at me and shrugs. "It isn't too much of a problem to add Kurama to it I should think." He snapped his fingers and the papers where I made my changes flashed and then I was holding more papers then before. I put 'my' papers on my workstation where they flash and disappear along with the others.

Another flash, a red one this time announced the arrival of Kurama.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" Kurama practically roared. I'm lucky he hasn't taken that first 'dark' voice he used to use.

"HOW DARE YOU TO DIE AND NOT TAKE ME ERRrrr with you?" Kurama paused for a moment when he really took in his current location.

Before I could ask, a bunch of papers appeared out of thin air before Kurama's nose. I know for a fact that Kurama can read so he takes the papers and read them. He looks at me, shakes his head and then read them again. He looks at me for a third time, and reads it again just like I did.

"What the fuck Uzumaki? Kurama says this in such a way that it is actually quit humorous.

"What?" I ask him.

Kurama looks at me and then shakes his head. "Fine. Whatever. I'm with you. Always. Now, why did you get me here?"

"Perks. Complications. You. Your choice." I say shortly and to the point.

"Oh! I also get free perks!" Kurama remarks idly. "Cool ones too."

I open my mouth but before I can say anything, duplicates of Kurama's papers appear in front of me.

"At least you're getting something of having been sealed in my kin right?" I ask him carefully. This always has been a bit of a sore point for Kurama. I could probably ask about it, but not always.

Kurama just rolls his eyes and promptly ignores me.

My eyes widen when I see what perk Kurama has chosen first. 'nine times the knowledge' will gift Kurama with all the combined knowledge of his brothers and sisters AND their hosts combined. That's one HELL of a perk and it only costs two points too!

First perk for Kurama: 'Nine times the knowledge costs two points leaving Kurama with four more.'

The next two are what I already had guessed that Kurama would pick. It would allow him total and unlimited freedom. Something I had been trying to give him for years but failed to do. Well, he could and did switch with me whenever he wanted but he wanted to go when and where he wanted to and that wasn't an option when we were alive. With these perks however… That would have changed.

Second perk for Kurama: 'Ghost avatar costs two points leaving Kurama with two points.'

Third perk for Kurama: 'Solid avatar costs two points leaving Kurama with zero points.'

I wondered what he would do now. I looked at the paper and at Kurama himself and I could see him debating what complications would be worth choosing and what perk he would gain in return.

Kurama made his first choice and I nearly choked in my own spit. Well, if I had any doubts that Kurama wouldn't have my back then they are now utterly erased.

Kurama just chose 'chibi-kitsune boy / girl as his first complication. It means that just like with me, when he goes outside the seal and tries to take a solid form, which he should be able to change to suit his purposes there would be a fifty percent chance that he would change into a human boy or girl with fox traits with the same age as I would have. Maybe it's the last bit that made Kurama's choice. People would assume we're twins and Kurama has always had a desire to be close with family.

Kurama's first complication 'Chibi kitsune boy/girl gains two additional points.'

The next bit wasn't so surprising. All the complications that Kurama had available were also of a very serious nature. I'm not at all surprised that Kurama chose to have two 'weaknesses' that when combined are actually a mild threat to him. Not a real threat mind you just… Very bothersome and annoying. Kurama chose to be weak to loud noise or sound. You would be surprised when you realize just how much sound there is around you. The second part is something he already had to deal with for his entire existence. Emotions. When confronted with large amounts of the same emotions it will influence Kurama to feel like it as well. This could actually pose a threat if it came in sufficient quantities.

Kurama's second complication 'Weakness for emotion & sound gains you 2 points resulting in six total.

"Now, for the grand finish." I'm not sure if Kurama meant to say it out loud or not but.. I'm very interested in what he's about to choose.

My eyes widen when I realize that Kurama probably saved my ass again. It didn't even occur to me that I could be confronted with foreign technology and that I would need to have someone to deal with it. Selecting a major power for himself and a useful one at that will mean I have that at least.

First additional Major power chosen: 'Inspired inventor' costs four points leaving you with two more.

When Kurama selected the last perk I couldn't help but smirk. Kurama you sly dog. I think to myself.

He chose symbiosis. It would basically increase the connection we already have so much so that we can tap into each other's abilities. Not only that the powers we tap into adapt themselves to be appropriate for who is doing it. That means that I can have access to 'inspired inventor' as well!

"You have made your choice. Good luck." With that, Hiruzen snapped his fingers and I black out.

X  
End  
X

As promised, the full character sheet will be below this and the chapter itself has more words then the character sheet. Now, I considered for a moment to post this as two different chapter but I decided against it. I consider the prequel to be complete. I could do some editing to remove spelling and grammar mistakes but the sole purpose of the prequel was to give Naruto 'reason' to choose them. I did that. So I accomplished what I set out to do.

After post edit:

Apparently, I forgot to explain what a CYOA actually is. CYOA is short for Create Your Own Adventure. If you do a quick google search then you'll find dozens of pictures with options and various scenarios. Each picture or each theme offers a number of points, credits or whatever is appropriate for the scenario itself to purchase things with. Powers. Abilities. Special items etcetera. That's what this is based on.

I hope that explained it for those that didn't know.

Kingdark


	2. The ACTUAL character sheet

Kingdark: apparently, I forgot to post the actual character sheet itself. So here it is.

Character sheet  
Difficulty: standard - points to spent  
Major powers:

(06-02=04)  
Pathfinder (Greater Power) **(My own creation which is hopefully less broken then Kaleidoscope.)  
** _You are gifted with the ability to access a place known as the maze of passageways also known the m.a.p or simply as 'the labyrinth for short. The m.a.p is a near infinite maze of dungeons, hallways, tunnels, passageways, caves, mines, vaults, ruins and catacombs. All of those dungeons, hallways, tunnels, passageways, caves, mines, vaults, ruins and catacombs are changing from location constantly. The m.a.p has been around since the beginning of creation itself and it is by default a very magical place so it has developed its own… Quirks. The m.a.p is infested with monsters, traps, other deadly defenses and of course there is the treasure and items of incredible power from all ages._

 _When you are in the m.a.p you can find any item you could possibly imagine. It's just a matter of finding it. This Greater Power gifts you with the ability to open a doorway that leads into the m.a.p at any time you please. Whenever you enter the labyrinth you will always be able to find your way back to the door that leads you to the world you first found yourself in. Be aware however that the door may transport itself to different locations within the labyrinth to test you if you are worthy or not. As you explore the labyrinth you will eventually encounter many doors that literally lead to another world. This world may exist in books or fiction or it may lead to a time in your past or even your future._

 _The labyrinth can give you access to literally any time and any place you can imagine and you can take that literally. You not only have an inborn natural ability to navigate the labyrinth but also to identify the doors and where they may lead. This information is limited, very cryptic but always tends to be correct._ _Once you have identified a door, you will always be able to find it again… Eventually… Since the door may decide it wants to go and hide in the deepest and most dangerous parts of the labyrinth to deny you access or until you prove yourself worthy again. Unfortunately, proving yourself worthy can be anything from defeating a certain monster, repairing a collapsed tunnel or to just clear out a nest of pests._

 _As you adventure through the maze, you may be fortunate enough to encounter semi-immortal merchants who can sell you anything you can imagine. Assuming they have it in stock or if it can be found in the labyrinth itself. If they do not have it in stock, then they can always sell you information that will lead you to the place where you can find it for yourself. Of course these merchants won't sell anything for free. These merchants only accept a form of energy that you can earn while defeating monsters and 'doing' things for the labyrinth itself. The energy that you pay these merchants with serves to restore some of their vitality and power. It will make it so that it will take longer before they die from starvation… Again._

 _While these merchants may be semi-immortal which means they can't die permanently, it doesn't mean that they don't feel pain, thirst or hunger. These merchants can and still die from starvation or from the monsters that are constantly hunting them. There is one thing that you can offer these merchants though that will make their wares much cheaper. If you agree to 'take responsibility' for them, they will essentially become your responsibility but they will be allowed to leave the labyrinth and it will serve as their second and final chance. Should they commit crimes out of selfishness again then you will share in their punishment when you die. On the bright side, it will mean that their prices would have become very cheap and affordable._

 _Other merchants may simply offer you their services in return for weekly payments, which will also allow them to leave the labyrinth and won't make you responsible for them. These merchants are the nicer merchants you could find, but even though they are nicer doesn't mean by any stretch of the imagination that they were good people in their mortal lives. Should you agree to let them enter your service, despite the risks, they will slowly regain the power and abilities they had in their mortal lives and if you aren't strong enough may still decide to betray you. Should this possible betrayal ever happen, you will be indirectly responsible for having released the merchant in the first place…_

 _It has been said before, but it is worthy to be repeated anyway. If and when you chose a place to go to, be it a place of fiction, past, future or present you'll have a vague idea where to go. The closer you get, the more accurate this vague idea becomes. Just remember this last warning. Few_ _find their way into the labyrinth, fewer still survive long enough to find any kind of treasure and even less find their way back out again with or without treasure and it may not necessarily be their world of birth._

Perks  
(You and your companion get two FREE perks each but they come with a small complication…)

 **FREE PERK**  
Uzumaki Heritage (Perk) **(My own creation.)  
** _Because of your Uzumaki heritage you have a lot of stamina and you have unusual large chakra reserves by default. You age slower and heal much faster than a regular person._  
Small complication:  
 _You have an annoying verbal tick and you tend to be LOUD when you are nervous or excited. You have so much energy that you have a hard time sitting still and focus. As a result, you are a kinetic learner. You learn by doing and not by studying. With the only exception being Fūinjutsu because that too is part of your birth right and heritage._

 **FREE PERK**  
I am the host of the fearsome Kyuubi no kitsune, fear my power! (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _You have been the host of the Kyuubi no kitsune (also known as Kurama) since birth and when you get really angry you'll also become very scary and intimidating. Your eyes start glowing and you are basically one scary son of a bitch. You also do that thing where you create a scary illusion of nine tails behind you.  
_ Small complication:  
 _If you get angry enough then you have a strong tendency to charge on head first no matter the consequences. In other words, you make stupid and rash decisions. You also have the unfortunate tendency to stick your foot in your mouth at the worst possible time. When you are pissed, diplomatic you are_ _ **not.**_

(04-02=02)  
Invisible (Minor Power) **(My own creation.)  
** _You are invisible to sight, sound, smell and other senses. Technological security can only catch you if you want them to catch you. Even then, your face will be blurry and unfocussed. You know how to blend in in every crowd and how to make yourself look utterly uninteresting. You know how to erase your tracks, sound and scent so it looks like you were never there to begin with. Prophecies glitch out when it comes to you and are no longer valid. Thanks to your training with Jiraiya, you know exactly how to make contacts and how to get your information network up and running. Who knew that a perverted toad hermit could come in handy?_

(02-02=00)  
Clone mastery (Minor Power) **(My own creation.)** _  
When you stole the forbidden scrolls of seals, you chose to learn the Kage bunshin even though you couldn't even do a simple bunshin. This (Minor Power) is the ultimate 'fuck you' to the world because it will literally teach you every variant of any and all clone techniques in existence._ _The fact that you now have access to an endless amount of minions AND the fact that you now have access to an endless amount of minions that can go BOOM is just a happy bonus. Because there is no such thing as overkill._

00 of 06 points left. You gain 14 points through complications:

Additional perks:

(14-02=12)  
A butler from hell (-2) (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _With this (Perk) you will have a butler from H.E.L.L (abbreviation classified) joining you. Your new butler from H.E.L.L is fully trained in various forms of combat and is fully capable of teaching you how to defend yourself. Your butler happens to be very knowledgeable about a lot of things but is far from all knowing, nor is he perfect. Your butler has also been retired from H.E.L.L (abbreviation classified) and is no longer in his physical prime. On the bright side, throughout his career, your butler has made a lot of friends and he still has a lot of contacts that owe him favours. If and when you leave the world you first appear in, your butler will 'happen' to have friends in whatever world you chose to appear in as well. It's just a happy coincidence that. Even though your butler is retired and no longer in his prime, he is still fully capable to act as your bodyguard, guardian or caretaker all in one. So if your butler just so happens to know a guy, who knows a guy who can get his hands on whatever tools you need then that's just a bonus._

(12-02=10)  
Resources (-2) (Perk) **My own creation)**  
 _You can't have a butler without being Rich. Okay, well you could but it isn't as impressive. Well, this (Perk) takes care of all of that. You have numerous bank accounts spread all around the world as well as having numerous properties. Each property being maintained by your staff and each being state of the art. You are the only surviving heir to a multi-billion company your family started decades ago. Should you somehow get yourself bankrupt then you will get a call from an old family friend that will help you out in your time of need._

(10-02-01=09) (Perk) **My own creation)**  
Seals prodigy! (10-02+01=09 because of your Uzumaki heritage) (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Because of your heritage, you have been tutored and taught about the art of Fūinjutsu for practically your entire life. At the time of your death you were 'reasonably good.' Well, this perk takes you from 'reasonably good' to having an absolute natural genius when it comes to seals, runes, symbols, hieroglyphs or ancient languages as well as having a mental archive in order to aid you even further. Because Fūinjutsu is your birth right and your heritage, this (Perk) cost has been reduced from two points to one point._

(09-03=06)  
Life shall always find a way… (-03) (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _You are a master of biology and life in all its sciences, forms and functions. You are capable to sense, control, change and manipulate all forms of organic life within a certain distance. Upon touching an organic lifeform you understand it down to the tiniest detail down to the atomic level. As a consequences of this understanding you are not only fully capable of building your own custom made biological creatures, but you are also fully capable of changing existing creatures to suit your needs. The creatures you make are under your complete control and may only reproduce with your permission. You can see through their senses if you so desire and all are connected into a hivemind of sorts. You make Panacea, Nilbog, Kerrigan, Alex Mercer or those guys that brought dinosaurs back to life look like amateurs. As long as a part of your creatures exist, you will be capable of reviving yourself… Eventually._

 _ **!**_ _Because of a previous complication, you cannot in any way shape or form change your apparent age or form for longer than one hour per day. After you have spent sixty minutes in a different form of any kind, your disguise will fail at the worst possible time and you'll need to find a different way to disguise yourself. But be cautious because any and all disguises will still have a very large chance to fall apart at the worst possible timing._ _ **!**_

(06-01=05)  
Libriomancy (-01) **(My own creation.)**  
 _You are gifted with the ability to draw items out of books, tablets and forms of multimedia. If you are clever enough, you may be able to draw items out of something you wrote yourself, assuming you described it clearly enough… Though you should be careful because that's_ _ **really**_ _pushing the limits of this perk._

(05-01=04)  
Item of power: Library (-01) (Item of power) **(My own creation.)**  
 _With this item, you can create a door into a specialized dimension which will contain a library full of information. Both in paper and digital. If it has ever been written down then you will be able to find it here. Thankfully for you, the place comes with a librarian._

(04-02=02)  
Avatar (Perk) **(My own creation.)  
** _Everything that The Avatar could do, you can do as well only better. Eventually. This perk only gives you the ability to do everything the avatar could do, but you still need to practice and master each element one by one. You are not limited to a 'mere' four elements. You literally can manipulate every element you can think off as long as it is a combination that's possible.  
Note: You cannot enter the Avatar state. Although you could probably fake it with Kurama's help. But the REAL Avatar state is a not an option._

(02-02=00)  
Summoning contract (Perk) **(My own creation)  
** _When you wake up, you will find a summoning contract with you that will allow anyone that signs it and who knows the hand seals to summon not only the Toads, but also every other summon able clan that had ever existed. That's awesome right there right? Well, hold on to your hat because it's getting even better. You can now summon people you knew in life to help you, or to just chat with them. The better the relation you had with them, the longer they can stick around. The summon will rely on you first to provide them with power to stick around but if you aren't around for some reason, they will have to rely on their own chakra reserves. Once their reserves are gone they will turn into ash. Should you try to summon someone you didn't know, then this person may try his or her best to kill you even though it would kill them in return. Finally, the summoning contract will let you summon items from other worlds, be they fictional or fact. If the items are permanent depends on how much power you pumped into your attempt and if the items can exist at all. If you aren't careful then the item may blow up in your face. Literally._

Points left to assign: zero (0)

Complications: (all points are already assigned)

Increased difficulty! (Complication) **(My own creation.)  
** _Because you are who you are, you have the potential of being a major powerhouse practically by default. You_ _ **must**_ _choose_ _ **four**_ _(04) complications including the points that they give._

(00+02=02) Complication 01  
You are targeted! (Complication) **(My own creation.)  
** _Upon arriving a criminal organization will mark you for death and will hire_ _thugs, mercenaries and assassins in order to kill you. These thugs, mercenaries and assassins will start cheaply equipped and equally cheaply trained making them nothing but cannon fodder. But as you crush every attempt to kill you, these thugs will ever so slowly grow more competent, better equipped and with better training. They will also become naturally more powerful over time as well. If it appears that just thugs, mercenaries or assassins aren't enough they will then proceed to hire spies in order to get close to you and infiltrate the people that you trust. Should you flee into another world, the process will simply repeat._

(02+04=06) Complication 03  
Sir, You are being hunted! (Complication) **(My own creation.)  
** _A rival of the being that has given you this opportunity has informed nine very powerful individuals of your arrival in their world. These nine individuals then proceed to call themselves The Organization, or Thor for short. The members of Thor are informed that should they be successful in capturing you then each member will be offered a single boon on top of you being made their personal weapon. You'll be fully enslaved to their orders should they succeed in capturing and putting a seal you. The members of Thor don't know how old you are, what gender you are, how you look like or even a vague sense of location. But if they ever happen to find a picture of you, or if you ever appear on television then they will know. Immediately. Should you try and flee the world you are in, the Being will give the members of Thor and whatever allies they may have made an item that will transport them to the world you have chosen to go to. But the members of Thor will not know where to look and will have to start from scratch making allies and contacts alike. The members of Thor cannot enter the m.a.p nor will they know if you have entered it. They will only know that you have left the world when you have entered a new one through the items they will be given. Going to a new world is risky because Thor is always recruiting and may be able to replace members you have killed previously. There is only a single positive side to this complication. One of the nine is a secret ally, only you don't know who it is and an additional two can probably be convinced to join you but only if you know what arguments to use, if you don't kill them before you can try to convince them and of course you only get a single chance._

(06+04=10) Complication 04  
 **My rival** also known as: You made my life hell so I'm going to kill you! (Complication) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Upon your arrival in a new world you will encounter a person within a week that will be completely opposed to yourself. This person will then declare him or herself as your rival and will do everything he or she can to ruin your plans or your reputation. This rival can and will be following you, hounding your heels relentlessly and making his own allies as it happens. This rival may or may not turn out to be a reluctant friend/ally and may or may not agree to work together to fight a superior threat. This rival doesn't really seek your death but if it happens he wouldn't exactly shed a tear either. Your new rival will always be around your own maximum power. Sometimes a bit stronger and sometimes a bit weaker. It is a constant cycle of improving yourself._

(10+04=14)  
You are a were-child, +2 Geas (+2) Also known as the complication from HELL.  
(Complication) **(My own creation.)**

 _You will wake up as either a boy or a girl at a random age between five and sixteen years old. Should you wake up as a boy, then you'll find that you have a very girly appearance and if it weren't for the fact you have the right equipment for a boy then nobody would have ever have believed you are in fact a boy. If and when your butler informs them that you are in fact a boy (when you are a boy) then people will generally accept this as fact but if it takes a while since they have seen you then they will have promptly forgotten about it and will behave as if you were a girl instead. If you on the other hand try to inform anybody that you are in fact a boy (when you are a boy) then they will refuse to believe you, accuse you of lying and you won't be taken seriously. Whoever you try to tell that you are in fact a boy (when you are a boy) will take your claims and dismiss them as childish make-believe. The exact same things apply for you when you wake up as a girl instead of a boy. The only difference is that when you are a girl you look more like a boy then a girl. At least you'll know that your butler and your summons will be immune permanently once you inform them and Kurama will be immune from the beginning._

 _The next part is what makes this perk really scary. Beginning from the first full moon, there will be a ten_ __ _percent chance that not only will you wake up as the opposite gender but there is also a ten percent chance that you'll wake up looking younger then you were. By the second full moon that ten percent will have increased to a twenty percent. That means that instead of there being a ten percent chance to wake up as a different gender or looking younger, there would be a twenty percent chance to look younger or wake up as a different gender. Should you wake up as either a different gender or looking younger then you were before, people would have promptly forgotten about the previous truth and will react appropriately to your new gender and your apparent age. The chance that you'll change into the opposite gender or a younger age will increase until it reaches the cap of fifty percent onward. In fact, starting from the 'sixth' month it will in fact go back to forty and then to thirty. On the twelfth full moon your gender will and age will be restored to what it should be. But this 'advantage' doesn't come for free. The following month you will start at twenty percent instead of ten percent. The cap will remain at fifty percent though and isn't likely to change anytime soon. Of course, you'll never know by how much you can and will grow younger. At least you'll know that you'll regain your appropriate age and gender after a year has passed._

 _There's only one more part to this complication and then you'll know everything. You may think that you could disguise yourself to look older and avoid the age thing altogether. You would be right to assume it is a way to work around it. Except that you can only disguise yourself to look_ _ **older**_ _, to look as a_ _ **different gender**_ _or both for sixty minutes per twenty four hours. After you have spent a total of sixty minutes in an older form or in a different gender, in one go or spread over an entire day, whatever the case may be, your disguise will fall apart at the worst possible timing. You will just have to find alternatives in disguising yourself now won't you?_

Additional points gained and assigned: 14

Companions:

Kyuubi no kitsune FREE COMPANION  
 _Kyuubi no kitsune also known as Kurama is your companion by default. Because he resides in the seal on your stomach, he is with you from the start and costs no points. From the moment they wake up, they will be capable of communicating with each other freely and with no limitations. Kurama has access to your senses at any given time and is capable of viewing your memories when in the seal at any given time._

Companion Perks.  
Five (6) available.

Note: Free perks come with a small complication by default but this may be resolved if a goal should be reached.

Gender identity + Chakra reservoir + Your heritage (-00) **(My own creation.) (FREE PERK)  
** _Because you have always been sealed in Uzumaki women, they have left their mark on you. Your chakra reserves have grown even larger than they were before. When you wake up with your host in a new world, you will have found a way to perform techniques that were previously impossible to do. Finally, you have experienced three lifetimes as women so you identify yourself as a girl.  
_ Small complication:  
 _You have so much chakra that it is impossible for you to perform techniques that require more control and less power. You may be capable of improving your control some with a lot of hard work. You'll be unusually touchy once month._

Illusion based immunity (-00) **(My own creation.) (FREE PERK)** **  
** _This perk makes Kurama immune to any and all illusion based techniques including everything that tries to modified the mind. Because of (symbiosis) this immunity will be passed to your host.  
_ Small complication:  
 _This is the very definition of a double edged perk for both Kurama and his host. It makes both of them immune to any and all techniques that try to modify the mind but it also makes them utterly worthless in doing the same themselves. They can pull of a few parlour tricks but nothing more._

(06-02=04)  
Nine times the knowledge (-02) (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Kurama is gifted with the combined knowledge of his brothers and sisters as well as their hosts from the beginning. This means that Kurama has a good amount of theoretical knowledge about seals as well and if he happens to know how to replicate his brother's and sister's own unique tricks. If he can get past his pride then he may be inclined to try and replicate them. Because of (symbiosis) Naruto can get access to their combined knowledge as well._

(04-01=03)  
Ghost avatar (-01) (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Kurama can appear in the real world at will but he is unable to interact with anyone or anything except Naruto. He cannot be seen, sensed or be detected with technological means. He is for all intents and purposes a ghost. Kurama cannot go beyond a certain distance and cannot communicate with his host when he isn't in the seal unless he's willing to play charades. The amount of time that Kurama may go outside depends on the amount of energy he has. The amount of energy Kurama has depends on the relationship between Kurama himself and Naruto. Only Naruto can see Kurama in ghost form. (Symbiosis) doesn't apply in this case._

(03-01=02)  
Solid avatar (-01) upgrade (Perk) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Kurama may exit and enter the seal at will. He is no longer restricted to the form of a ghost and can choose to appear in a solid form in the real world that will allow him to interact with it. Kurama has full control over this solid form and can take on whatever form he desires. If Kurama so desires, he can switch back to his ghost form at any given time. Kurama is limited in how many times he can change by the amount of energy he has and the amount of energy he has is determined by the trust that exists between Naruto and himself. If and when he switches to ghost form, all the restrictions of that form still apply. The change between ghost and solid form is far from subtle. Should Kurama take enough damage he will be forced back into the seal until he has recovered from his injuries. (Symbiosis) doesn't apply in this case._

Complication chosen: 02

(02+02=04)  
Chibi kitsune boy/girl (Complication) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Whenever Kurama assumes a solid form, he is supposed to be capable of choosing what solid form he wishes to be. With this complication there is a fifty percent chance that he will take the form of a human boy or girl with fox traits and as the same age instead of the form he tried to be. Regardless of the gender difference of Kurama and Naruto, people will always assume that they are twins._

(04+02=06)  
Two mild weaknesses combined equal one strong one (Complication) **(My own creation.)**  
 _Kurama's first weakness is sound or noise. The louder it is, the more it weakens him. The second weakness has to do with emotions. Kurama can sense emotions and when they get out of control, it affects him to become angry, happy or whatever emotion is appropriate._

Additional Perks chosen: 02

(06-04=02)  
Inspired Inventor (Major Power) **(My own creation.)**  
 _If it is technological, mechanical or if it can be built using raw materials then Kurama knows how to do it himself. He only needs to touch the item in question and he'll be able to analyse it down to the last bolt. Once he has analysed an item he knows exactly what to do in order to replicate it himself. There isn't a single science he can't master. If Kurama encounters an item that is heavily damaged and he already has touched an intact version then he'll be able to restore it to its former glory, making it good as new. Lastly, this (Perk) allows Kurama to summon functional samples of technology, be they fictional or not in order for him to replicate it himself. He won't be able to get his hands on raw resources though so if this fictional technology needs a fictional raw resource he's out of luck until Naruto can find a door in the m.a.p that leads to a place where it exists._

02-02=00)  
Symbiosis (Perk) **(My own creation)  
** _Because you have settled your differences, you are now so much in tune with each other that you can switch places with each other if you so desire. You can tap into your partner's advantages as easily as you do your own. When appropriate, the power you try to tap into adapts itself so it is more appropriate to use._

 _X_

 _That's it! Now I'll explain how I decide how much Naruto grows younger for every month. I will be using a dice generator on the web. I will be using a dice with 'ten' sides._

 _For his second month, there will be a ten percent chance right? So it will be 'only' ten. If I roll ten then he'll grow younger. The following month there will be a twenty percent chance so I will 'allow' nine and ten instead. This will continue up until I reach the 'cap' of fifty percent. If I roll a fife then I simply roll again._

 _His gender change is easier. I will be using a dice with three sides instead. One is boy, three is girl and two will mean that he'll stay the same. It's easy for me to remember and to apply. Now, if there is an easier way to do this (the correct way) through an online generator then please, let me know and I'll do it through that instead. But right now, I'm happy with my own method._


End file.
